Something Sweeter Than Strawberries
by hoplessly-hopeful
Summary: Ichigo hates Rukia's new job. So why doesn't he tell her, entirely selfish reasons. Lemon ichixruki


So I know I need to be working on my lullaby story that is being quite neglected at this point but I recently got a new job at an icecream chain (we don't were bikinis though just pants and a tee shirt) and it's been buggin me to write this since I started there so vuala. It's also a little different because it's a bleach story.

Title: Something Sweeter Than Strawberries

Rating: M, no beta

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, though I do own bleach (so sorry that was not funny)

Summary:Rukia has a new job that ichogo hates. Why doesn't he tell her. Lemon.

Ichigo hated his girlfriends job. He hated how the manager had all the wemon wear skimpy bikinis and pump ice cream in a suggestive way. He hated how the sale poster was Rukia in a white tank top covering pink and white polka dot bikini licking a vanilla icreamcone, with a few other female employees looking jealous. He especially hated how the male customers called her sweety or hunybuns, and watched her ass as she got there order.

Kon had told him to just tell her that he didn't approve of her job. He remembered frowning and saying he wanted her to do it if it made her happy. The plusie said he'd never understand how someone could let there girlfriend work at that place but Ichigo just smirked at the soul.

The reason he wanted her to keep her job was entirely selfish. For everything he hated about that place there were a few benifits and as he watched Rukia walk into his room after her Saturday morning shift he noted them.

"What a long morning"

The raven haired girl said mostly to herself as she closed the door behind her. She could feel Ichigo eyeing her tensly while she toed off her flip flops and pushed her aviator glasses into her hair.

Ichigo's mouth had gone dry. Rukia had her dark hair pulled back into a high pony tail with a few strands lose in her face. She was wearing her white bikini with the paint splashes tick on one side and ruining out on the other, like some one had thrown paint on her while she was wearing it. The ties on the sides of her white bottoms stuck innocently out of the top of her low rise daisy-duke jean shorts. The fair girl had attained a crisp tan from the days out in the sun and Ichigo found himself once again thanking the gods she had that job. He never wanted her so bad as when she came home in those skimpy outfits showing so much of her smooth sunkissed skin.

The carrot top shook his head clear as her realized she was saying something to him.

"huh?"

Rukia looked at him irritation lightly in her eyes. She rolled the lavender orbs before striding across the room in three swift steps. She was now standing inches from her love. Leaning her small frame over she places her hands on his knees and looked into his chocolate brown eyes. Ichigo stiffined as the smell of ice cream and waffle cones overtook his senses.

"I was saying how I saw Orihime and Tatsuki today and they said we should double some time."

"uh-huh"

Ichigo stated absently still not really listening. The petite girl ran her hands tenderly down his legs scrambeling his already fuzzy thoughts.

"I told them we'd give them a call later because I had something I wanted to take care of as soon as I got home."

She let her thumbs grind into the very tops of his inner thigh eliciting a soft moan from the boy.

"unn...and what would that be dear Rukia"

He nearly gasped out as her fingers graced the cloth covered erection. She smirked and yelped as he pulled her down into his lap. He placed his weight on to one hand and slid the other onto her soft back as there lips collided. Drilling her knees into the mattress on either side of his waist she fisted her hands into his wild hair. There tongues wrestled viciously neither wanting to give into the other to easily. He nipped at her lips harshly trying to take over the kiss. He found himself smirking victoriously as he heard a small throaty moan leave her soft lips.

"Hey there was a guy dropping something off are you gonna

sign for it...oh my god!" Kon dropped his plusie jaw as he walked into the small room. "Ichigo get your hands off my sweet Ruru...mhhmrrm"

The last of the sentence was muffled out as Ichigo threw a pillow at the soul sending him flying out of the room and down the hall with a thud.

Reverting his attention back to the raven who had attached her pale lips to his throat, he ground against her shamelessly. She released his neck and moaned seductively into his ear.

"Ahhh Ichigo!"

The words fell from her mouth like liguid sin. Ichigo shuddered as he felt her finger tips trace his abs as her hands slipped under his shirt.

Takeing the signal immediatly he removed the grey fabric. Rukia gasped loudly as his hands grabbed her thin bare waist. She was thrown on to the matress. Her glasses clattered yo yhe floor and her shorts were ripped off.

"ah...ichigo"

She felt a heat boil in her as he ran his fingers gently across her. His tongue followed the trail of his fingers leaving a trail of warm wet saliva. He nipped the white bottoms and pulled the knots undone with his sharp teeth.

With a quick movement the thin swimsuit bottom was gone and his tongue was inside of her. Her lavender eyes opened wide and her back arched almost violently from the sheets. He chuckled and held her hips down gently as his tongue slipped in and out of her wetness. Then just as quickly as it had entered it was gone.

Rukia swore loudly as the strawberry smirked. She propped herself onto her elbows and watched him cross the room. He kicked the door closed and almost fell as he quickly removed his black jeans. Rukia laughed at the clumsy boy before pulling him back towards her.

Ichigo inhaled the smell of vanilla that surrounded her and bit harshly into her neck. He tongued the blood that spilled out and sucked the skin until it was red.

As her head lulled back in pleasure he grasped the oposite sides of her top. With a quick jerk and a grunt, that only slightly interupted his nipping and sucking, the white top was ripped in half and fell from her body. Rukia moaned loudly as his mouth trailed down latching to her left breast. She grasped at his boxers and yanked on them, blindly trying to get them off. He groaned and let to of her nipple to remove the offensive final piece of clothing. He ran his hands across her body still shocked it was his to touch. She wiggled slightly under his touch before lettig out an exsasperated sigh. He looked cooly into her lust filled eyes watching her every movement. He cocked his head to the side innocently and watched her lips part slightly when his hand ran up her slim thigh. He was playing with her at this point.

"ichigo fucking do it already !"

She moaned and he continued to slowly tease her as he watched.

"do what Hun, let me hear you say it"

He wispered into the nape of her sweet scented neck. Rukia rolled her eyes before locking them tightly to his.

"ichigo. Fuck. Me. Now."

His brain suddenly stopped. His teasing gentle manner was gone. Quickly grabbing a condom he had it on and was in her in one sharp thrust. Her warm wet walls sucked him in and caressed his thick meat. Rukia could feel his member pulsing inside of her as he slowly pulled out.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and clawed into his back. He angeled perfectly making her scream and moan with every thrust.

"fuck!"

He growled ludely as his thrusts became speratic and harsh. She knew he was close for all there stamina in a fight they couldn't control themselves at times like this.

"Rukia!

He moaned out her name as he felt the edge. He put her legs over his shoulders so he could move deeper. She mewled and writhed under him as he pumbled her tender genetalia (a/n I know that's not super sexy sounding but I don't really like the way pussy sounds. It's such a sharp harsh word.).

There lips met for a sloppy kiss, teeth clashed and tongues wrestled. She bit his bottom lip an arched in to his chest. Her figers raked into his back drawing thin lines of blood just as his jammed into the flesh of her hips.

"Ichigo"

She screamed loudly not concerned with the fact that kon was probably listening outside of the thin door. Her walls tightened as her orgasmic fluids were released from her body. Ichigo came almost in synce with her though it was much quieter than his lovers. He came hard and fast into rukia's small frame. Panting he pulled out of her and fell sweatily next her.

"I love you Ichigo"

She wispered tiredly pulling her body closer to his. She placed her head onto his chest gingerly, her hair now a dark mess the elastic it had been tied in was most likely broken. He ran a figer across her back tenderly before pulling the blanket over there naked bodies.

A sharp thud against the door mildly caugt his attention. Kon was throwing himself at the wood trying to get there attention.

"ichigo don't touch my ruru"

He repeated his earlier statement, though it was irrelevant at this point as the cuddled in post orgasm highs. Kon grinned wickedly getting an idea.

"ichigo I have strawberries"

He taunted the teen with the potential for his favorite food. Ichigo chuckled and nuzled his nose into her hair. She smiled at him sweetly before placing a chaste kiss against his lips.

"it's ok kon I have a new favorite flavor now, mmm sweet vanilla."

He laughed slightly and clung to his raven haired, ice cream serving love. Kon groaned and sat down outside the door knowing it would be a long time before they let him back in.

So there you go some pointless drabble. Review loves ya. 


End file.
